


I wanna feel you, touch you, kiss you

by chandlerinabox



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 19:11:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16980189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chandlerinabox/pseuds/chandlerinabox
Summary: A few words before s8. Enjoy :)





	I wanna feel you, touch you, kiss you

Keith felt tension boil in his gut. His legs hugged Lance's sides as his body draped over Lance's own. He pulled Lance's hips closer, wanting to feel the friction between them, his legs digging into the mattress. He wanted to feel Lance, to just feel all of him, and he felt blood rush to his head. 

Keith felt Lance's head crook upwards, his mouth ghosting the bottom of his neck. Lance let out a low moan as Keith felt his hips, grasping his shirt and pulling it upwards. The skin was hot, feverish to the touch, and Keith's heart tripled in speed. His hands crawled up Lance's sides and arms before finding themselves on his face, tracing to his hair. Keith tugged at his hair, and Lance stifled a cry. He moved his left hand to turn Lance's face to look him in the eyes. His face was a deep maroon, his blue eyes were glowing. He looked..nervous, but there was a deep hunger hidden, and Keith felt it with every movement of Lance's body. God, he wanted this so badly, hell he had wanted this for a long, long time...longer than he had cared to admit.

 _"God, Lance...I want to feel every inch of you."_ Keith's voice rumbled, but Lance's eyes widened.

Their foreheads touched, and Keith pressed his mouth against Lance's divet pair in a hard kiss. A pair of hands scratched at Keith's back, they dug into his spine. Keith couldn't see, couldn't feel anything else other than this. His mouth moved around Lance's, and he could feel Lance panting. their noses brushed and a tongue creeped it's way into Keith's mouth. Keith pushed his tongue against lance's own, a duel as fiery as their old rivalry. Keith pushed his hips down harder on Lance, and he felt Lance's arms skirt upwards to his hair. 

They swirled and tasted, Keith's head moving side to side feverishly to keep up with the dance of  tongue in him.

Keith's mouth went cold. Lifting his head, he found Lance looking up at him with the widest eyes he had ever seen.

" _I love you."_

 

 


End file.
